Return
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: "Petunia Dursley was proud to say that she had been completely normal for the last six years ever since her nephew had defeated some dark wizard" Dudley comes round to Privet Drive bringing Harry and Ginny along.Petunia is surprised to find Harry okay H/G


I don't own anything

Set about seven years after the final battle when I imagined Harry to be married

Petunia Dursley was proud to say that she had been completely normal for the last seven years ever since her nephew had defeated some dark wizard. Her and her husband, Vernon, didn't speak of him ever since they had returned to number 4 Privet Drive in the summer of 1998. In truth Petunia wanted to see her nephew Harry Potter very much, just to see if he was okay, but she had never voiced this thought to Vernon.

Being taken from the house for their own protection had changed them all. Dudley had become thinner and better mannered towards people, he was always on the lookout for Harry anywhere he went, Vernon was enraged at Harry for 'forcing' him out and refused to acknowledge his existence. She on the other hand could not bear the guilt of what they had all put him through.

As she sat in the kitchen waiting for her son to arrive for Sunday lunch and her husband to wake up, she forced herself not to think about Harry. Suddenly the door bell rang. Thinking it was Dudley early; Petunia got up and answered the door to see three people standing outside. One was her beloved son but standing just behind him were two people, one of whom Petunia knew just by glancing at his bright emerald eyes the other was a pretty redheaded woman on her nephew's arm.

"Hey Mum," said Dudley as he stepped inside and kissed her on the cheek, ushering the couple after him, "look who I met in the cafe on the high street. I invited them round with me to see you again."

After Petunia got over the shock of being face to face with her nephew again she looked at him properly for the first time in seven years, she was surprised. If someone had said that her small, scrawny nephew Harry Potter would end up tall, handsome and by the looks of it very happy, she would have told them they had had too much to drink.

"Hello Aunt Petunia," Harry said nervously causing her to jump back to reality, "it's good to see you again. This is my wife Ginny." He gestured to the woman beside him. She smiled somewhat warmly and laid a hand on her obviously rounded stomach as she was introduced.

"You're married?" Petunia blurted out while Dudley closed the door behind them.

"Yes for about a year. We assumed you wouldn't want to come seeing as it was a wizard wedding." Said Harry, he glanced at his wife knowingly.

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause then Petunia remembered her manners and led them into the sitting room and went off to make a pot of tea. While waiting for the kettle to boil, Petunia poured herself a glass of water to calm herself down. As she entered the sitting room she heard a burst of laughter from Dudley and was surprised to the three of them laughing at something one of them had said. Harry smiled up at her when he accepted his tea.

"Harry was telling me about the speech one of Ginny's brothers made at his wedding Mum, bloody hilarious by the sound of it." Said Dudley to Petunia, his newly thin face still showing signs of chuckles from the story. Petunia gave a weak smile and turned to Ginny,

"How far along are you?" she nodded at the 23 year old's stomach.

Ginny looked taken aback at the question but smiled and answered,  
>"About six months." She patted her stomach gently.<p>

Petunia nodded kindly and turned to Harry,

"Did you defeat Lord what's-his-name?"

"Yes, when I was 17. I'm an auror now, like a muggle policeman. Ginny was a professional quidditch player but has give it up for awhile due to her being...you know...pregnant" He said glancing at a dumbfounded Dudley.

"Hey mate that's really cool, good for you, both of you." said Dudley happily. Petunia smiled and took a sip of tea quietly.

An hour passed quickly and conversation flowed smoothly until it was time for Harry and Ginny to leave. When they reached the front door Harry hugged Dudley and smiled at Aunt Petunia warmly. While Dudley and Ginny said goodbye, Petunia whispered to Harry,

"I'm sorry." He looked up and stared at her with his emerald eyes, smiling, he replied,  
>"Apology accepted."<p>

Harry took Ginny's hand gently, left the house and disappeared with a crack just in time to hear his uncle's voice bellow from the window,

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Three months later, Petunia received a picture of her newly born great-nephew who had a mass of untidy black hair and brown eyes. On the back of the photo read,

_James Sirius Potter  
>Born 25<em>_th__ March _

REVIEWS APRECIATED


End file.
